I Love U, Brooke
by michalkasister
Summary: Summary: Drake and Brooke are the perfect couple. They've been going out four years. Whem Drake comes home from being on tour for six months and still wants her, nothing could go wrong, RIGHT? But when somthing REALLY big comes up, what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I **_do not_** own anything I use in this story except for Brooke, Ava and the plot.

**Summary: Drake and Brooke are the perfect couple. They've been going out four years. Whem Drake comes home from being on tour for six months and still wants her, nothing could go wrong, RIGHT? But when somthing REALLY big comes up, will they stick together or be torn apart? Read on to find out.**

_Chapter One_

_Listen Up ya'll, 'cause this is It  
the Beat That I'm Bangin' Is De-li-cious_

_Gosh if this is my cousin Abby calling to bug me again I'm going to scream! _I think to myself as I flip open my pink Razr. "Look Abby can you _**please**_ stop callin' me!" I yell into the phone. "Uh Brooke?" a deeper voice says on the other end. I realize who it is immediately. "Drake?! Oh my gosh I'm soooooooooo sorry, I thought you were my cousin. How was life on tour?" I ask. "Awesome, I've got so to tell you! Look out your window." I did as he asked and there was the man I hadn't seen in six months. I squeal and run down the stairs as fast as I can.  
"You don't how much I missed you, baby." he says. He leans in for a kiss, his scratchy beard feels weird on my chin. Finally Drake breaks apart gently. "Wow, I sure did miss that." I say. He chuckles under his breath. "Yeah, me too. C'mon B, lets go to the beach, I have to ask you something."  
At the beach, he tells me about the tour. "The fans were CRAZY! Before I'd sing "I Know" I'd dedicate it to you and say how much I missed you. Almost all the girls would go "Awww." he says. _Gosh he's perfect, _I think to myself.I kiss him on the shoulder. There is a short pause and then he says "B, can I ask you something?" "Yeah, baby anything." I say. " He pauses. "Do you want to move in with me?" My mouth falls open. "Are you flippin' serious!" I scream. "Yeah, I mean, we've been going out for, what, four years and you'll be out of school in a month." I turn to him and kiss him on the cheek. "I've got to tell Miley, she'll freak!"  
_You shine, like a window to your heart, I see all the possibilities. You Shine, and everyday's another opportunity, to Shine,_ I hear Aly & AJ sing from my phone. I glance at the caller ID, it's my BFF Miley Cyrus. "Hey girly, what's up!?" "B, where are you?" She sounds like she's been crying. "Miles, what's wrong?!" I ask. "Well, that's why I was calling." she says. "We're at Laguna Beach Hospital. Noah has a very high fever and the doctors can't figure out what's wrong with her. Daddy wanted me to call you because he knew you'd want to be here with her." she says. I start to get worried. "Alright Miles, I'll be there in a few minutes, but can I bring Drake too?" I ask. "Sure she'd love see him." she answers.

A/N: Awww poor Noah! Next chapter starts at the hospital. First Fanfic. R & R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I **_do not_** own anything I use in this story except for Brooke, Ava and the plot.

_Chapter Two_

"Excuse me, what room is Noah Cyrus in?" I ask the receptionist at the front desk. She checks her clipboard and looks up and says, "Room 214."'Ok, thank you." I say and start walking down the hall. I see Miley and Billy Ray standing outside the room, so I start running toward them. "How is she? Can we see her?" I ask as I give Miles a hug. "Yeah, you can go see her, bud, we told her you guys were comin' so she's wide awake." Billy Ray says. Ok thanks Daddy!" I say and grab Drake's hand. We walk in and Noah's eyes light up, but you could definitely tell she was sick because all the color had drained from her face. "Brookey!" she exclaims. "Hey baby girl," I walk over and kiss her on the forehead, "you don't feel very well, do you? Tell Brooke what hurts." Just then, Miley walks in, her face glowing. "Guess what!" she says, "Pete's plane just landed!" She's been going out with FOB's Pete Wentz since sophomore year. He's been on tour for nine months and he was supposed to be back today. "B will you come to get him?" she asks. "Sure Miles, I'll drive." I turn to Drake and peck him on the lips. "Stay here with her, we'll be back."

On the way to the airport, Miley can't stop taking about much she missed Pete. When she finally pauses, I take the chance to but in. "Guess what Drake asked me this morning!?" I say excitedly. She turns to me with interest. "He asked me if I would move in with him." Her eyes get as big saucers. "Really B, that's totally AWESOME, but you've got one HUGE problem…… Ava and Daddy. " she says. "Yeah I know, Ava's going to kill me. Drake and her don't get along AT ALL! Ever since our parents died and I moved in with her, she's been way too overprotective, at least Daddy can tolerate him.

A/N: Brooke breaks the news to Ava in the next chapter. Oooooooooo what will happen?! Keep reading to find out! Love ya guys! xPeacex


	3. Author's Note

Sorry I didn't explain this earlier.

**Ok so here's the break down:**

Brooke's parents died so she lives with her older sister Ava. She's been really good friends with Miley since she was two, so Billy Ray kind of like a father figure to her, that's why she calls him "Daddy". Noah is Miley's little sister.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I **_do not_** own anything I use in this story except for Brooke, Ava and the plot.

_Chapter Three_

"Ava can I tell you something?" I ask my older sister at dinner later that night. "Sure B anything." I take a deep breath and prepare for a fight. "Well, I was at the beach with Drake this morning and he asked me to move in with him after graduation." She freezes and I watch as her eyes fill with anger. "Brooke Elizabeth Carter, ABSOLUTELY NOT! Your not living with that scumbag you call a boyfriend!" she yells. "Oh c'mon Ava, in case you haven't noticed I'M EIGHTEEN! I'm not that little innocent girl you used to know and love! I can certainly make it on my own, regardless of what you might think! I know Drake and you don't get along, but that is NO reason to punish me too!" She won't even look at me now because she knows if she does she'll start crying. She hates when we fight because it reminds her of mom and dad. They used to fight all the time and she was always the one who had to try to keep from killing each other. Her voice is shaky when she finally says" Fine, go live with him, but just know that you won't be considered my sister after that." With that said she walks out of the kitchen and leaves me there crying.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I **_do not_** own anything I use in this story except for Brooke, Ava and the plot.

_Chapter Four_

I wake up to an IM from Miley:

**MileyMontana: Hey girly, happy Saturday!!: )**

I groggily pick up my phone and log onto AIM:

**BabyB: Happy Saturday 2 u 2! Where r u this morning?**

**MileyMontana: Pete's**

**BabyB: Yeah kinda figured that. So what's the update on Miss Noah, it'd be nice if someone would call me and tell me what's wrong!**

**MileyMontana: Sry. She has a bad case of the flu. She's puking her little guts out like CRAZY! **

**BabyB: Awwww poor baby!: (**

**MileyMontana: Yeah I know. So how'd it go with Ava?**

**BabyB: Not good. She says after I move in with him, I won't be considered her sister anymore. Ur SOOOOOOOOOO lucky ur parents actually like ur bf.**

**MileyMontana: Ouch! THAT'S HORRIBLE! U know what u need?**

**BabyB: What?**

**MileyMontana: A SHOPPING TRIP!! I'll call up Ashley and Vanessa and they can help us find our graduation dresses. How's that sound!: )**

**BabyB: AWESOME!! Thanx Miley, u always know how 2 cheer me up!!**

**MileyMontana: No prob babe!! It'll be sooooo much fun! See u n about 15 mins.**

**BabyB: Ok, bye girly!: )**

**MileyMontana: Bye babe! **


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I **_do not_** own anything I use in this story except for Brooke, Ava and the plot.

_Chapter Five_

When we get to the mall, we set straight to work on finding the perfect dresses. Miley gives Ash and Nessa the update on me.

"Oh my gosh B, that's AWEFUL! I had no idea she was like that!" exclaims Ashley. Miley and I have known her for about a year now. She's always been there for us and always knows the right thing to say. She's 21 and acts like the big sister of the group. We love her to death! "Yeah she always seemed pretty cool towards him." Vanessa says," but I guess we were all wrong." She has always been more of the soft spoken one. She just kind of goes with the flow. She's a great shopping partner though and gives AWESOME fashion advice. We met them both at the High School Musical red carpet premiere last January. We've been like sisters ever since.

Two very long hours later, we still haven't found anything we like, so Miles decides we should break for lunch. We all seem hungry for pizza, so we head on over to California Pizza Kitchen.

"So how are Spencer and you doin', Baby V?" I ask Vanessa while we chomp on our extra cheese and BBQ chicken pizza. "We broke up." she says. "Oh my gosh, I'm sooooo sorry!" I gasp," I didn't know." "It's perfectly fine, I was totally over him anyway. I like someone else but he probably already has a girlfriend." "Really who?" Miley, Ashley and I all say in unison. "Well, y'all will think it's stupid, but I really like Patrick." Miley's mouth falls open. "Whoa, wait a minute, by Patrick, do you mean the lead singer of Fall Out Boy?" Vanessa nods her head "yes". "He's really sweet and really talented, but I'm probably not his type." she says. "Oh, don't say that, maybe you should come with Brooke and me to FOB's benefit concert next Saturday night. We can hang out with them after the show. Patrick and you can hang together. It'll be awesome!" Miley says.

After we eat, we go to Nordstrum to see if we would have any luck there. We did! The dresses Miley and I find are AMAZING! Miles' is light pink with little diamonds on the straps and along the bottom. It has a low back and is long and flowing. Mine is sparkly silver and kinda short. The front comes down in a low V and has diamonds along it. Miley and I are DEFINITLY going to look HOT on graduation day!!

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long, I had MAJOR writers' block there 4 a while. It won't happen again. I promise more Brooke and Drake coming up mext chapter. PLZ tell me what u think! x Peace x **


End file.
